Digirainbow Love
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: It's a gloomy day in the digital world................. PATAGATO


This was originally my first Fan fic, but I lost it in one of my files, but I found it and made it better. Enjoy.

By the way it is set inbetween 01 and 02.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or PataGato or anything like that I only came up with the idea of this fan fic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PATA POV

It was a very gloomy evening in the digital world, Gatomon and I were enjoyoying each others company, since the experience with the digidestined about two years ago Gatomon and I had became good friends. In fact I felt more about Gatomon than just friendship I felt like I 'Loved' her. I knew these human like feelings a lot seeing as how we had spent all that time with them.

"Um Gatomon have you noticed the sun hasn't shone for a wile?" Muttered Patamon. Gatomon turned her head suddenly almost like she had been digidreaming.

"Well done for pointing out the obvious," Gatomon murmured. Huh why would she say something like that? Maybe she just hangs about me because I'm the only one who would.

GATO POV

Oh no, I quickly looked at the grass. What did I just say to him, I probably hurt his feelings?

"Patamon, I'm sorry I'm just tired at the moment," I apologized. I looked up from my stare at the grass and looked into his eyes; I could tell he was relieved. At that moment it started to rain and heavy for that. Hmm I see what Patamon meant by having no sun for a while.

"Well it's a nice gloomy day isn't it," I joked pawing his wings playfully. Patamon rolled over and then batted me around the head with his wings.

"That's payback," laughed Patamon. Whenever Patamon and I play it always gets interrupted by something or someone.

"Hey guys have you noticed it's raining or are you just going to stay out and get wet!" Shouted Agumon running up to them followed by Gabumon and Biyomon.

PATA POV

Oh why does everyone interrupt me and Gatomon?  
"Hey guys. Were is everyone else?" Gatomon asked. Biyomon looked behind her to were everyone was in a very big tree hollow.

"Well we found this tree hollow, and when we were sat in it we saw you two, but the rest of us either didn't want to get wet or too tired to walk anymore," explained Biyomon.

"So we three came over here, to ask you if you want to sit with us." Asked Gabumon. Personally I wanted more alone time with Gatomon but I didn't want to be rude, but before I could answer.

"Oh don't worry about it we'll be fine," stammered Gatomon. I saw her look at me questionably. I nodded to her, to say I understood.

"Well ok feel free to come sit with us," Agumon shrugged. He and all the others ran back to the tree were everyone else was.

GATO POV

Wow Patamon understood why I wanted to be alone with him, or maybe not.

"Hey Gatomon we better get out the rain," suggested Patamon. I hadn't relise since then how wet I was, the water had seeped through my fur and made me freezing.

"Yes that's a good idea," I agreed with a shiver in my voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Patamon look worried. He walked over to me and put his wings around me.

"This should keep you warm and dry I hope," he said warmly. It did make me feel warm, inside and out, oh I love him I really want to tell him but I can't. Maybe I can, I have noticed how much he has cared for me since Kari and the others left.

"Come on Gatomon we can stay in that cave over there," Patamon encouraged me. I have to tell him now or I could never tell him.

PATA POV

I wonder if Gatomon feel comfortable with me I should really tell her how I feel about her, but what if she doesn't understand the feeling of love.

"Hey Patamon I though we were going to that cave over there?" Gatomon shivered and looked up with her dreamy eyes of hers.

"Yes we should," I muttered. I have to tell her I can feel she feels the same way about me.

"Uh Gatomon lets just go to that tree for a second," I told her. Come on Gatomon I really want to tell you.

"Sure you are probably getting wet as well." Together we both started moving towards the tree, it was a very big tree with big branches covered in dark green leaves. We sat down near the trunk when I took my wings of her.

GATO POV

When Patamon took his wings away from me I felt a sudden gust of cold, wow his wings are warm. I looked at him and smiled. I have to tell him he cares for me and maybe even loves me to.

"Gatomon I need to tell you something," Patamon mumbled looking away.

"I need to tell you something to," I have to tell him now.

"Uh…. You can go first Patamon," Oh no I just chickened out, I'm such a dope.

"Well ok. Um well I have always liked you as a friend but um presently I've liked you as something more," staggered Patamon. He does love me I just know it now.

"PATAMON I LOVE YOU!" I shouted at him. I quickly put my paws over my mouth and looked away. What did I just do? What if that's not what he was trying to say, what if I put him of by shouting at him.

PATA POV

Did she just say she loved me? Why is she acting that way? I need to comfort her.

"Gatomon that's what I was trying to tell you, but I got nervous and staggered a bit." She turned round to look at me; she had taken her paws away from her mouth and looked at me with tear filled blue eyes.

"Patamon I do love you even if this is a human feeling, I feel it for you," She did not look away that time but carried on looking in my eyes.

"I feel love for you to, I never though I would feel love but I love you." As I told her that the rain stopped, the clouds started moving away and the sun came out.

I flew up into the air and did some summersaults, and then I flew down at a slow pace heading towards Gatomon and kissed her. As my lips met hers a rainbow started to form above us.

GATO POV

This is the happiest moment of my life, he is kissing me. The kiss went on for a very long time but they eventually had to pull away.

"I love you Patamon," I whispered to him.

"I love you too Gatomon," he whispered back. We hugged together for a long time, with his wings around me warming me up and me hugging his body.

AGU AND GABU POV

"Hey Gabumon can you tell what Patamon and Gatomon are doing?" Asked Agumon.

"Let me see." He looked at were they were and got a big shock.

"They look like they're eating each over!" (--' --' --' --' --')

THE END

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed the lost fan fic. If you're wondering what I meant by digidreaming well I made it up it's like a Digimon day dreaming! --'Ok well see ya.

Please review! -_~

~flixemon~


End file.
